house_of_sirensfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian Dynasty
The Hurian Dynasty, also known as the Hurian Empire, the Hurian Royal Family '''or simply the '''Hurians, are the primary antagonist in manga-influenced series the House of Sirens. Aristocratic and ruthless, their prime objective is to incorporate the planet Earth into their own world in order to gain immortality for themselves. Storyline For centuries, the Hurian Dynasty has absorbed worlds and dimensions into its own based on its belief that immortality will be granted when the right planet presents itself. The incorporation process has irreparable effects on the annexed world as the Hurian atmosphere proves fatal to the conquered world. When Earth comes to the Hurian Royal Family’s attention, it is discovered through scripture that the absorption of the planet will garner the immortality that the Dynasty has been searching for. Upon arrival, agents from Huria abduct a young woman named Dr. Ebony Faber, who is discovered to possess latent psychic abilities due to her Human and Hurian bloodlines. Dr. Faber serves the Royal family and slowly develops her powers, as well as aide in the scientific arena for the Hurians. When Dr. Faber uncovers the mission to destroy Earth, she enacts her own plan to protect her world. Using her awakened powers and her title as Grande Advisor, she creates the Sirens, as well as enchants the sacred Hurian gateway device called the Muse of Ecstasy and presents it to college student Erica Stacey. When the Hurian Dynasty uncovers Ebony’s betrayal, it sends ripples across the Family, including the death Hurian General and assassin Kage at the hands of Siren Ecstasy, and his sister Garnetta Prime’s quest for revenge. Currently, the Royal Family is re-establishing itself as grasps for power and glory push its members to prove themselves to the House of Huria. Family Roster ' Si-Miano Dix- ''Imperial Sovereign Majesty' is the current leader of the Hurian Royal Family. Beneath his calm demeanor is a calculating and ruthless murderer, who is determined to make the dream of immortality a reality during his reign over the Hurian Dynasty. He seems to hold a slight fondness for Dr. Ebony Faber, despite her betrayal. However, this was not deterrence in approving her immediate execution on sight when she is found. Si-Miano is a telekinetic “sharpshooter,” which means one look and he can fire a blast of telekinetic energy that has the same devastating effects of a shotgun blast. Many servants and Dynasty members have fallen victim to his powers, and fear his power. '''Garnetta Prime - ''Grande Mistress is the Second-in-Command of the Hurian Royal Family. Brash and temperamental, Garnetta was always distrustful of Dr. Ebony Faber and carries a jealousy for the affections of Si-Miano Dix. Garnetta and Ebony’s feud begins when Dr. Faber is brought to Huria against her will. Dr. Faber rises through the ranks of the Hurian Dynasty and grows closer to Si-Miano Dix (Garnetta’s love interest). Their rivalry turns to hatred when it is discovered that Dr. Faber intentionally corrupted Siren Ecstasy to protect the Earth. It’s through this betrayal that her brother Kage is killed by Siren Ecstasy. Garnetta seeks to make Ecstasy and Ebony pay for her brother’s death. She has the power of telekinesis and is unafraid to use it against anyone in her way to the top of the Family and Si-Miano. '''Dr. Bryton Asp- ''Imperial Head Advisor, is the lead scientist for the Hurian Royal family. His abilities tie in with biological engineering, which have resulted in several powerful Hurian warriors, which are grown in his “Garden”. Dr. Asp holds a massive crush for Dr. Faber, of which is unrequited. He believes that before her disappearance, Dr. Faber was behind his assault and his lab’s destruction, but lacks the proof. Before Ebony’s treason, he assisted in the enhancement process of the Muse of Ecstasy to open the Earth to the Hurians. '''Dr. Ebony Faber- ''Grande Advisor/Grande Mistress (pending coronation)''' is a woman that is of Human and Hurian descent and is the young traitor of the Hurian Royal family. Abducted from her home world, Dr. Faber worked with the Hurian Dynasty in their world conquering objectives until they set their sights on the planet Earth. She devises a plan to establish Siren Ecstasy on Earth, but corrupts the Siren so as she will protect the Earth from the Hurian Dynasty. When her betrayal comes to light, she goes into hiding, but not without leaving her mark behind on Dr. Bryton Asp. Dr. Faber has the ability to survive on Huria due to her dual bloodline. She has the ability to transport objects through dreams and telepathy. Dr. Faber’s most amazing ability is her ability to create what she calls “Sirens” by enchanting objects that grant the users immense fighting abilities and powers. Category:Hurian Dynasty Category:Huria Category:House of Huria Category:Hurian Empire